Lorkin
Lorkin is a recently graduated alchemist at the Magician's Guild of Kyralia. He is the son of Black Magician Sonea and the former High Lord Akkarin. Lorkin volunteers to join Lord Dannyl, the new Ambassador to Sachaka as his assistant. This causes his mother much concern who must now put her trust in Dannyl to look after her son. Before Lorkin's travel, Sonea gave him a blood ring so they could communicate, but Lorkin ended up only using it rarely. Lorkin helps Dannyl's research when in Sachaka as Dannyl is busy visiting Ashaki. During his stay at the Guild House in Arvice he is attacked in the night with Lovers' Death by Riva, and saved by the slave Tyvara. She reveals she isn't actually a slave, and in fact a Traitor and they leave the Guild House to find a safer location. Tyvara smuggles Lorkin out of Arvice by giving him new clothes, cutting his hair and dying his skin. He is then given slave name Ork. After meeting Savara on their way to Sanctuary, they found out that Dannyl, Achati, five other Ashaki, and Uhn are following them. They came up with a plan to separate Dannyl from the Ashaki. Lorkin manages to talk to Dannyl and tell him why he is going with Tyvara. He also gives Dannyl Sonea's blood ring, for safekeeping. When they arrive at the Sanctuary, Lorkin is put on trial for his father's actions and found innocent. Some of the Speakers protest, but most of them thought that he could not be charged for what his father did, this not being the Traitor way. They decide against Lorkin leaving the Sanctuary because he knows where it is, and he could be a possible spy. Lorkin gets the duty of keeping the men's room clean, until they decide he should work in the Care room using his knowledge of Healing to help people. Lorkin, who is still stuck at the Sanctuary, has managed to make a friend Evar. He gets Evar to take him on a tour through the stone making caves, which many are against. When Kalia learns of this, she decides to take matters into her own hands and kidnaps him. She forcefully learns the knowledge from his mind, without his consent, until she is found out by the other Speakers. They repay Lorkin by teaching him basic stone making. During this time, he develops the ability to read surface thoughts. He later meets with Queen Zarala who summons him to tell him to return to Arvice. She reveals that she holds one of Akkarin's rings. Tyvara leads him outside the Sanctuary, and shows him the way down to the city. During this time, she also teaches him Lover's Death. After they separate, Lorkin is found by allies of the Traitors, who lead him back to the Guild House. On his return, Dannyl and Tayend have left for Duna, and so stays with Lady Merria until they return. Upon their arrival, Amakira summons Lorkin to the Palace. During Lorkin's audience with the King, he refuses to tell him information about the Traitors, much to the King's displeasure. He is arrested and interrogated for days, but to no avail. Lorkin was finally released and allowed to return to the Guild House, but told to stay there. On his return, Dannyl, Tayend, and Achati plan a way to get him to the Traitors, in exchange for information to pass to the King. After this, he joins with Savara, Tyvara and other Traitors who are meeting with Sonea and Regin to and negotiate a possible alliance with the Guild. After this he continues with the group toward Arvice to fight in the final battle between the Traitors and the Ashaki. Lorkin survived the war and became one of Queen Savara's advisers. When she makes Tyvara an Ambassador to Kyralia, Lorkin becomes her assistant. Strengths and abilities Because of Lorkin's parentage, it is assumed that Lorkin also has a strong supply of magic. Lorkin is able to strengthen himself through higher magic. This potentially makes him one of the three strongest at the Guild with an important Guild role. He is seemingly proficient in Healing, shown when he is set to heal the sick in the Care Room at Sanctuary. He is also able to read the surface thoughts of anyone if he concentrates on them. This still works despite the use of mind reading blocking stones, which are used by the Traitors. Category:Article Category:Series Based In Kyralia Category:Kyralia Characters Category:The Traitor Spy Trilogy Category:Magician Category:Alchemist Category:People Category:Traitor de:Lorkin es:Lorkin